The Hearts of Two
by RyuDraconis
Summary: A Mukuro/Hiei romance, no flames please. R&R! (Chp 3 uploaded!)
1. Chapter One

The Hearts of Two  
  
  
It had been almost four years since the fate of Makai had been decided in the tournament amongst the Youkai. Yuuske Urameshi, having returned to Ningenkai from the Makai had gone on to marry Keiko Yukimora, his long time sweetheart. Together the two had gone on to establish a noodle shop as they had once wanted to, Keiko having finsihed school. Kuwabara was still studying through University as diligently as he could, having done suprisingly well in placement exams. Although he was most popular with the ladies, he kept his heart set on his one true love Yukina, and merely shrugged off the others who tried to get his attention. Kurama, also known as Minamnio Shuichi, also was going to the same University as Kuwabara. He also drew attention from the bachelorettes, but he most often kept to himself, and only kept company with Kuwabara, having always been the shy type despite his good looks. However there was one amongst this group of friends that was not present in the Ningenkai. Hiei.  
  
In the Makai world.  
  
Hiei, the brother of Yukina, and Fire Youkai sat quietly against a tree, his back propped up against it, his sword across his lap. It was a peaceful day and he was taking the time to relax, something he rarely got to do at times. His job of protecting the boarder between Makai and Ningenkai always seemed very hectic. Time and time again, Youkai had tried to get past him and go into Ningenkai, and time and time again he had stopped them. He found it pathetic that the weak and dumb youkai would constantly try and get past him. The thought of it made him wanted to laugh. They were bakas, all of them.   
  
Looking up at the sky, Hiei let out a small "hn" as his thoughts began to shift. He found his thoughts wandering to his friends back in Ningenkai.   
  
Shaking his head he scowled, "No time to be sentemental you baka" he yelled at himself, "They're fine, right now you have nothing to worry about so take this time and quit acting like one of those sentimental Ningens. If you're not careful you'll end up just like Urameshi!"  
  
Hiei couldn't help but let out a small chuckle as his thoughts went to Urameshi. The half Youkai half Ningen had let married life get the best of him. Not only did Keiko kept him under his thumb and prohibited him from fighting. Hiei shook his head, a powerful half Youkai like Urameshi shouldn't have let that happen to him. He was of course referring to love.   
  
"Love of all emotions is futile," he had recently said to Kurama on one of their many talks, "It binds you down, makes you weak..."  
  
Kurama had sighed and shook his head, "Hiei," he had replied calmly, "maybe you are saying that because it have yet to experience it..."  
  
Hiei had scowled but hesitated in his reply. He always hated when Kurama was right in his usual logical way. "You should be one to talk Kurama..." he finally had retorted, "countless numbers of Ningen women swoon over you daily, and you brush them all aside..if anyone you should be practicing what you preach."  
  
The fox had laughed lightly and shook his head, "love doesn't have to be romantic love. I have experienced it because I have known the love of growing up with a loving mother, even I, who was once cold hearted and merciless have learned love through love."  
  
"Well you weren't thrown off a cliff and left to die..." he had muttered back.  
  
"True, but I think you're purposely trying to close yourself off Hiei, so what is it you're trying to hide? If anything you should let it go, otherwise eventually it will consume you.."  
  
Those words still haunted him because he knew Kurama was referring to Mukuro. Was he really trying to hide emotions away? Ever since he had fought against her in the tournament he questioned himself. Why had he acted the way he had? Why had he helped her? She had beaten him, yes, but then he had taught her to let go of the past and go on. And now, they were working together, side by side. The biggest of question of all that raged in his head was when he was recovering from his battle with Shigure, why had she shown herself fully to him? Was there something she had wanted him to see in her?  
  
Hiei scowled a bit as he was brought back to reality by one of his fellow boarder guards. "Hiei, you alright? You seemed a bit out of it."  
  
"I'm fine you fool!" He snapped, "can't you see I was resting!"  
  
The Youkai winced, "sorry, but just letting you know, Mukuro has been looking for you."  
  
Hiei stood and brushed off his long black cloak, then shot a rather harsh galnce at his fellow Youkai, "thank you for letting me know Misukaru."  
  
The other Youkai nodded, "right, seeyou back at HQ.." With that he dissapered in a blur.  
  
Hiei watched him go and sighed as he put his sword scabbard into his belt.   
  
Looking around he muttered, "the peace was good while it lasted, back to work then..."  
  
With a blur, he dissapered, and headed to where the transport would take him back home. 


	2. Chapter Two

The Hearts of Two  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
It took the insect transport about thirty minutes to arrive at Mukuro's headquarters. The base was where Mukuro had reigned as one of the three Makai rulers before the tournament had been set up. Hiei knew the place well, as he had trained for many long months here before the tournament. As his mind wandered to the tournament he grimaced.  
  
"So many memories of those events..." he muttered to himself as he folded his arms. Memories of his and Mukuro's fight raced through his head.   
  
"But those events were over years ago...why can't I forget like normal!"  
  
Hiei scowled and clenched his bandaged hand that contained the Black Dragon Killing Wave power. Sentimentality was never his strong point and he wasn't going to let it start now. Mukuro had a job for him and he was going to see her to get that job and get it done, just like always. Nothing more. She, after all was his superior, appointed by the head of the Reikai, Koenma-sama, the King of Hell. The thought of the little pipsqueek holding so much power and authority made him chuckle again. Who'd have thought that little kid could have so much power? Yet, it had been his decision to have Mukuro supervise Hiei and a small band of A class Youkai. Hiei, being free spirited as he was, didn't want to, but after talking it over with Mukuro, he recanted and joined. He didn't know why she held such sway with him. Could the fox have been right? Could he actually be falling for her?  
  
Letting out another "hn" he looked up. The transport had come to a stop. He was home.  
  
Jumping down he put his hands back into his coat pockets and started walking toward the central building. Mukuros domain. As he walked down the hallway silently, he couldn't help but run through his head WHY Mukuro had actually summoned him. Was there problems in the Makai again? More Ningens and trouble making Youkai? He hadn't sensed anything wrong. He scowled a bit, was he that much out of practice to actually be Mukuro's lap dog half the time? The thought made him want to gag. He wouldn't allow it, never, if at all would he ever bend to her whim.  
  
Suddenly the voice in the back of his head kicked on again, "and just why are you talking like that baka!"  
  
His usual reply, "none of your buisness..."  
  
The usual response also came, "I am you, you baka, so it is my buisness...hn, you really are pathetic."  
  
Then the voice was gone, and Hiei scowled again. Here he was, having arguments with himself. His inner voice was right, he was rather pathetic.   
  
He scowled again then stopped in his tracks, snarling, "I am not pathetic!" he yelled into the corridor. "I am Hiei, Fire Youkai, hear my name and fear me!!!!"  
  
All he heard as the echo of his voice back at him.  
  
"And why do you want the walls to fear you..." came a voice behind him. It was calm and serene, but also terrible at the same time. Hiei froze in his tracks, whispering, "Mukuro..."  
  
The slender form of the Youkai Ruler walked around him and turned to face him. As usual her left half of her face was covered by the bandanges and the eyepiece, but her rightside looked almost flawless. The same face he had seen for many months and years ever since they had started working together. But for some reason Hiei found himself swallowing hard. Was he actually nervous for once?   
  
Shaking his head he smirked a bit, "so, you are here..."  
  
"Hai, I am..." came the reply.  
  
"Why have you called me here Mukuro-sama? Didn't you know it was my day off?" he adressed her with the respect he gave to so few. Why he did not know.  
  
"Hai, I did." came her reply.  
  
"So, then tell me why..." He grimaced a bit, his voice raising a bit.  
  
"Just because, I needed someone to talk to...thatas all..." came the Youkai rulers response.  
  
"Someone to talk...to?"  
  
The answer had caught him completely offguard and he faltered a bit, his cool demeanor vanishing in apuff of smoke. He winced and tried not to show his uncomfortableness.  
  
The Youkai Ruler fell alongside him in steps as they continued to walk, "tell me Hiei...what was it like being abandoned so long ago?"  
  
Hiei grimaced and clenched his fists again, "Do we have to talk about that?"  
  
"I am only curious..." she replied calmly, still looking ahead as they walked, her face calm and serene despite the hideous damage done to the right side.  
  
"I don't want to..." he replied as coldly as he could. But somewhere deep inside something ached and burned, wanting to tell her about the loneliness he had felt.  
  
"I see..."  
  
Hiei's eyes darted to the corner as he glanced over at Mukuro. Had that been...disappointment he had heard in her voice?  
  
Nevertheless, he continued, "some things are better left alone Mukuro-sama, besides you know enough about me already...I don't like to recall what I have let go..."  
  
Mukuro nodded, "I understand like I did then about letting go...thank you Hiei-san..."  
  
Hiei stopped in his tracks, then turned and looked at her.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
He blinked, had he just heard someone like Mukuro thanking him? He recieved thanks so little in his life, and only when it was necesarry. The only real other time a word of thanks had been issued had been from Urameshi before he had gone to fight Sensui.  
  
Mukuro looked at him in the eyes with her one good eye.  
  
"Yes I said thank you Hiei-san, without you I would never have let go...my bitterness would continue on, and I would be miserable...but you showed me how to break my bonds...how to let go, and for that I thank you."  
  
Hiei nodded a bit and tried to look away from her eyes, he could tell they were shining. He couldn't face those eyes. Not without saying something he would most likely regret.   
  
Inside he was asking himself, "Is this fear??? Am I afraid of her because I know she could destroy me at a whim? Or..is it...something else..." Suddenly his eyes went wide and he turned to look down the hall again as he felt Mukuro come closer to him. Something stirred inside him and began to beat faster and faster. He couldn't breathe, and he felt very dizzy.  
  
"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama I have to go.." he replied quickly, trying not to show his afflictions. He wanted to get away, her presence was beginning to stifle him.  
  
"Then go Hiei-san..." she replied quietly, "take the rest of your day off..."  
  
Hiei nodded, not looking at her still. He didn't want her to see that he was terrified now, his heart beating in his chest. Never before had Hiei been so terrified in his life. Then in a blur he was gone.  
  
Mukuro stood there, watching him leave. The female Youkai Ruler sighed a bit then continued to walk down the hallway and back into her chamber, the door closing behind her. 


	3. Chapter Three

The Hearts of Two  
  
Chapter Three  
Hiei skipped using the transport this time. He was too busy running and jumping from tree to tree. Yes he knew he was running away, from Mukuro none the less, but that didn't matter, it was of utmost importance he get away from Mukuro's presence as soon as he could the transport was too slow for his liking.  
  
After what seemed like hours, Hiei finally stoped in a clearing. Breathing heavily from having run at full speed, the Fire-Youkai looked around. The clearing opened up before him, and there in front of him was a small stream, from which flowed pure, clear water. Around the stream small, but beautiful Makai Plants grew. Hiei smirked, the Fox would have enjoyed this place, too bad he wasn't here.  
  
"Hn..." huffed Hiei, "Just like that Fox, never around when he's needed."  
  
Despite any denial he had in his heart right now, which there was plenty, he knew there was one thing he couldn't lie to himself about, and that was the need of Kurama's council. Looking up at the orange-purple sky of the Makai world, Hiei made a concious decision, and he hated himself for making it. He would go to Ningenkai, thats where the Fox resided, once there he could seek out his old friends council.   
  
Gritting his teeth he clenched a fist at his side. No matter how much he hated going to Ningenkai, this dilemma with his feelings; Were they feelings? Over Mukuro took center stage. Youkai were not supposed to care! Grasping at his head, Hiei threw his head back and screamed. He was NOT supposed to care! But then...why why did these feelings within his breast stir whenever he was in her presence! Why did just the mention of her name ignite a flame that he had no control over? Why was her presence so stifiling that it made it hard for him to breathe! WHY?!  
  
"Fox, you better have an answer!" he yelled to no one in particular, his voice getting lost to the wind.  
  
Scowling, Hiei turned and began to walk into the forest again. His hands in his pockets. He knew the nearest portal was only a few hours walk from here. He was too tired to run, and decided to walk until he had regained his strength enough to run again.   
  
Narrowing his eyes as the darkness of shadows overcame him he muttered, "I will get my answers..."  
  
The trip took him a bit longer than he had expected, as he ahd stumbled across some weaker lower level Youkai who were itching for a fight. He had dispatched them with relative ease using his sword and one quick stroke. The fight did little to take Hiei's mind off of his problems.   
  
When he finally got to the gate he nodded his head, "right...this is it..."  
  
With a deep breath, Hiei stepped through.  
  
-Ningenkai-  
  
The portal shimmered a bit and dropped him off in the cave where the worlds connected. Despite the barrier which blocked some of the strongest Youkai he was allowed free reign of crossing over, his position as a Guardian of the Makai allowed him the freedom to come and go. As he walked out the cave he looked around, the wind of the Ningenkai whipping his black cloathes about him and causing his hair to brushed away revealing the upper eye embedded in his forehead.  
  
"Where are you Fox..." he muttered to himself as he kneeled and began to scan the city from his vantage point near the cave that overlooked Tokyo. He could feel the energies of countless Ningens floating around, surely, a Makais presence like the Fox's would stick out like a roman candle.  
  
A Makai presence soon flared to life, the aura lighting up, and burning brightly. "hn...found you." Hiei nodded, muttering to himself again. He could tell it was the Fox, the somewhat cocky feel to it gave him away. However there was soemthing else about the sudden appearance that made Hiei sometimes resent the Fox. The aura he knew, had been purposefully activated, he KNEW Hiei was coming.  
  
~Most likely sensed me when I arrived..." Hiei muttered. Standing from his kneeling position, Hiei quickly jumped down from the cliffside, landing easily on the ground below. From there he took off in a run, dissapearing into the trees, heading toward the city. 


End file.
